Tsukikage Ran e Myao: Descobertas
by Pulcher Papilio
Summary: Kazemakase Tsukikage Ran  O contexto dessa fanfic se situa logo ao final do episódio 3, quando Myao diz a Ran que está pronta para sossegar, encontrar um marido e eventualmente encarar a maternidade. Shoujo ai, só por precaução.


**DESCOBERTAS**

O contexto dessa fanfic se situa logo ao final do episódio 3, quando Myao diz a Ran que está pronta para "sossegar", encontrar um marido e eventualmente encarar a maternidade. 

* * *

"_Aaaaarg! Mas que mulher horrível você é, Ran!"_, esbravejou Myao, suas mãos defensivamente na cintura.

"_Naah... só estou dizendo a verdade..."_ respondeu fleumaticamente a bela e longilínea samurai de longas madeixas, mais entretida com a paisagem arborizada no decorrer do caminho do que com a exasperação típica de sua companheira de jornada.

"_Humpft! Até parece que o seu caso é muito diferente! Ora, uma andarilha viciada em sakê sempre morta de fome! E com um coração de pedra! Bah, imagine que homem seria louco de ficar com você, me diga, me diga, ahn?"_, provocou Myao, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"_Ahn... Myao...", _tentou interpelar Ran.

"_A-ha, é claro que ele teria de ser rico pra poder sustentar esse teu vício incurável por sakê...", _Myao conjecturava, já recorrendo aos dedos para enumerar suas idéias.

"_Er... Myao..."_

"_... ou então ser dono de uma fábrica de sakê..."_

"_Hmm... Myao..."_

"_...ou então de uma taverna... ou, melhor ainda, de um restaurante! Nem precisaria ser muito chique, mas teria que ter um bom sakê no cardáp--..."_ continuava Myao.

"_Myao-chan!",_ ralhou a já impaciente samurai.

"_Ah-ahn?! Oh, sim? Diga, diga...",_ Myao gaguejou, um tanto surpresa pela interrupção de suas divagações.

"_Parece que preciso lembrá-la de que sou uma ronin(1). E que, como tal, escolhi arcar com as implicações de uma vida de ronin. De maneira que esta bela andarilha que vos fala não tem a mínima intenção de abrir mão da liberdade tão benfazeja"_, disse, sorvendo a brisa refrescante que soprava em sua direção, "_por causa de homem nenhum. Nem mesmo por arroz ou sakê." _Ran disse, enfatizando sua última frase ao virar seu rosto a fim de olhar gravemente para Myao.

"_Oh... er... bem... de fato..." _admitiu acanhadamente Myao, que caminhava a alguns passos atrás de Ran e que, agora, refletia a respeito as palavras que acabara de ouvir.

Realmente, aquilo fazia sentido. A vida de uma mulher samurai não incluía um cônjuge, ou namorado, ou amante regular. Romance. Isso não fazia parte da vida de uma samurai sem mestre. O mesmo se diria de uma família, filhos. A prioridade de um samurai era o _Bushido(2) - _seu código de conduta - e sua espada - uma extensão metálica de seu próprio corpo. Nada mais. Então, pensando melhor... entre uma _ronin_ e uma artista marcial itinerante... havia tanta diferença? Na verdade, não.

Há muitos meses, Myao decidiu-se por trilhar seu próprio caminho em busca de auto-conhecimento e para por em prática sua técnica chinesa do _Punho do Gato de Ferro(3), _aprendida durante anos de intenso treino físico e mental. Considerava como seu dever voluntário defender quem quer que necessitasse de ajuda ou estivesse em desvantagem numa luta. E assim tem feito desde então. De fato... Myao, assim como Ran, encontravam-se, cada uma à sua maneira, experienciando o seu _Bushido interior._ Duas mulheres, cada qual celebrando sua própria filosofia de vida. Se por algum motivo pessoal esse caminho exigia uma vida de solteira para ser trilhado plenamente, que assim fosse. E, por uma rara coincidência, Ran e Myao tinham essa postura em comum.

Ran, estranhando aquela mudez prolongada, tão atípica da esfuziante Myao, resolveu quebrar o silêncio, provocando-a. "_Que houve, Myao? O gato arrancou sua língua?"_

_"Ahn? Haha, não..."_ respondeu Myao, sorrindo levemente, _"Mas é que... bom, na verdade... isso que você disse ainda há pouco... você tem razão, sabia?"_

_"Sobre o que mesmo?"_

_"Sobre... não trocar a liberdade por homem algum, ou por um casamento... algo que seja... ah, como direi... uma ilusão? Não, não é bem essa a palavra. Mas você entende o quero dizer, não é? Esse compromisso de ser esposa, mãe, dona-de-casa... tudo isso exige dedicação a esse estilo de vida... Bah! Eu devia estar louca quando disse aquilo! Eu, Myao do Punho do Gato de Ferro, lavando fraldas e cozinhando pra marido?!? Aaah! Não agüentaria levar essa vida nem por um ano! Não estou dizendo que seja algo ruim, mas é simplesmente algo que... não faz parte de minha natureza, sabe? No fundo, no fundo... eu sempre soube disso... e é por isso que resolvi por os pés na estrada... viajar... viver a vida do jeito que sempre intuí pra mim mesma. É... é isso.", _finalizou seriamente Myao.

Ran, embora continuasse altiva em suas passadas e aparentemente alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor, tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios e era todo ouvidos ao discurso confidente que sua hiperativa companheira de viagem fazia. Era cativante observar Myao tão reflexiva acerca de um assunto que ela conhecia tão bem. Vida... escolhas... conseqüências. Myao parecia ter captado a essência de sua própria opinião a respeito desses temas... o que estabelecia uma certa simpatia entre aquelas mulheres que, aparentemente, não tinham nada a ver uma com o outra. Isso fazia Ran refletir. Myao não era uma desvairada, afinal. Toda aquela propensão para se meter em encrencas era, na verdade, fruto de seu ingênuo coração de ouro. Ran tinha de admitir para si mesma: a jovem chinesa era uma companhia agradável, afinal.

_"Bom, você acabou se apegando ao Tamachiyo, Myao... mesmo estando com ele pouco tempo, cuidar desse bebê despertou seus instintos maternais... daí você ficou empolgada com a idéia de ser mãe. Nada mais natural...", _ponderava Ran. _"E tenho de confessar que você se saiu muito bem." _

_"O-oh... é mesmo?!",_ animou-se Myao.

"_Por um segundo, cheguei a pensar que Tamachiyo estaria mais seguro com você do que com aquele imbecil do Matsuzaka", _brincou Ran. "_Mas foi só por um segundo",_ e olhando para trás, piscou para Myao.

_"Ora, você não tem jeito mesmo... hahaha...", _respondeu Myao, compreendendo a brincadeira, e com as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas.

E então pôs-se a recordar o breve período em que Mametaro esteve sob seus cuidados. Sem dúvida, ela havia se esforçado, além de ter se arriscado ao defender a vida daquele bebê de pessoas que queriam vê-lo morto. Não fosse ela e Ran a agirem juntas, talvez esse fosse seu destino final. Myao ergueu seu rosto, e dirigiu um olhar de gratidão e ternura para Ran, embora esta já houvesse virado para frente. Era confortante ouvir tais palavras da boca de sua taciturna companheira de viagem. Porque Ran não era, definitivamente, uma pessoa dada a elogiar facilmente.

_"Onee-san(4)..."_

_"Uhn?"_

_"Eu... eu ainda não te agradeci por você ter me ajudado... Se... se não fosse você a interferir naquela luta, Mametaro... digo, Tamachiyo teria... sido..."_ Myao suspirou angustiada, incapaz de terminar aquela dolorosa sentença.

_"Myao-chan..." _disse a samurai, interrompendo a caminhada, e virando-se para a chinesa atrás de si. _"Não precisa me agradecer. Fiz o que - tenho certeza - você faria em meu lugar_". E erguendo sua mão, pousou-a suavemente sobre o ombro esquerdo de Myao. _"Além disso... eu não... eu não ficaria nada feliz se algo terrível acontecesse... a você." _Evitando os olhos enternecidos de Myao, girou os calcanhares e retomou seus firmes passos.

Myao permaneceu imóvel por uns instantes, mas sacodindo rapidamente a cabeça, tratou de recobrar o ritmo da caminhada e alcançar Ran. Pensava em como responder àquelas palavras de Ran sem demonstrar em sua voz uma certa... ansiedade.

_"Aaah! Então quer dizer que você não me quer por perto somente pela minha carteira?", _arriscou em tom de brincadeira.

De alguma maneira sobressaltada por _aquela_ pergunta, uma ruborizada Ran virou-se apenas parcialmente para trás, de maneira a não encarar Myao._"A-ahn?! Myao-chan, embora sua carteira seja muito bem-vinda agora, eu tenho me virado muito bem sem ela desde que comecei a viajar! Ora..."_

_"Okashina(4)...", _pensou a artista marcial, intrigada pela repentina irritação de sua interlocutora e percebendo aquele inesperado constrangimento. _"Calma, calma... não precisa ficar brava...", _respondeu Myao, descontraidamente, como lhe era costumeiro. E cantarolou em seguida _"Naah... só estou dizendo a verdade...",_ parafraseando intencionalmente o que a bela samurai havia lhe dito há bem pouco tempo.

_"Keshikara! Matta keshikara!(5)",_ agastou-se mais ainda Ran, cerrando as sobrancelhas e apertando o passo.

Enquanto saltitava, ridente e triunfante por ter conseguido tirar Tsukikage Ran do sério, Myao cogitava o quão estava sendo bom ter tê-la por perto e que, apesar dos gênios acentuadamente diferentes, elas eram... compatíveis. Talvez em vários aspectos, mas isso não era perceptível agora. Afinal, aquela imprevista parceria estava apenas começando.

No momento, Myao pensava em como era bom estar ao lado daquela _ronin_, que não hesitava em sacar sua _katana_ para fazer justiça a quem quer que fosse, ainda que isso significasse pôr sua própria vida em risco. No momento, era divertido caminhar com aquela bela andarilha cuja incontida paixão por sakê a fazia perder sua compostura imponente e austera. No momento, era inspirador observar aquela mulher que transbordava auto-confiança e fazia da sabedoria interior a sua estrela-guia. Uma mulher misteriosa, em cujo rosto transparecia um embaraço encantador, tão logo algum sentimento mais íntimo lhe fosse adivinhado.

No momento, era formidável descobrir em Tsukikage Ran alguém que poderia ser mais do que simplesmente uma colega de viagem, mas sim, uma verdadeira amiga. 

* * *

_(1) samurai sem mestre._

_(2) código de conduta dos samurais._

_(3) ou 'Nekotekken', uma técnica marcial chinesa utilizada por Myao._

_(4) "que estranho", em japonês._

_(5) "Imperdoável! Totalmente imperdoável!", em japonês. Frase muito usada por Tsukikage Ran._


End file.
